


Not So Suga Sweet

by Padfoots_shadow



Series: What's In The Game? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: DaiSuga for life!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, suga is to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_shadow/pseuds/Padfoots_shadow
Summary: Suga is struggling to find a reason to stay on the team with all the doubts he's been facing. When a mysterious girl shows up in the gym one morning before morning practice Suga has to find out what he really wants to do. (Why are summaries so hard?! I don't want to give any spoilers...)





	1. Why Am I Still Playing?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Suga is one of my favorite characters. I will protect my little Angels heart with my whole being, BUT I also refuse to give him a perfect life because his fighting spiritis what makes him perfect

 

_‘I refuse to play, because that means we can win without him.’_

                Nishinoya had said it with so much conviction that I couldn’t find any fault to his words. If it’s true, then they don’t need me anymore. They played the whole game against Aoba Johsai with Kageyama as the setter. They had won that game with no problem.

 

Watching them play on the court together without me left a bittersweet taste in my mouth. Seeing Kageyama set to Daichi and Tanaka made me feel a painful emptiness in my chest that I had never felt before. Before Noya’s speech, I couldn’t place a name to the feeling, but now I know what it is. Before now I had never actually thought that unneeded was a feeling, because that was something I used to describe things like paper or plate. It was only used for inanimate objects. People had never been unneeded in my eyes. Everyone had had a purpose no matter how big or small. After yesterday, however, I now know that it can be used to describe people as well. The sad thing is I’m not jealous of Tobio. Well not really. I’m more proud than anything else. My kōhai can keep up with all these star players. He can utilize Hinata’s amazing raw talent. All he needs is to gain the trust of the rest of the team and he’ll be almost unstoppable. I’m standing in the way of that.

 

I don’t know why I stayed after I basically forced Asahi into his slump. I know he has confidence problem and volleyball was the only area that he truly felt  confident in. I took that away from him. Now, both Asahi and Noya have stop playing and the only on at fault is me. Why am I still Vice-captain? Why am I still even on the team?

 

I rolled over and glanced at my clock. 4:37 A.M. glared at me in bright red numbering. I had to get up at five to open the gym with Daichi for six. Maybe I should just skip. It’s not like they need me. If I don’t go though Daichi will have to walk alone and that’s not fair.

 

I might as well get up now, because 30 minutes of sleep will do more harm than good. So, I began my morning routine with the addition of a longer shower and extra time making breakfast and packing my lunch. Packed my bag and slipped on my shoes before whispering a hushed, “I’m leaving,” into the empty silent house. I realized I was going to be early to Daichi and my meeting place, but normally he had to wait for me so maybe he would like this change.

 

After a ten minutes of waiting without Daichi showing up, I decided to head on to the gym alone. My 13-minute walk was perfect to clear my head for practice. No need to worry anyone with a sad Suga right? Besides, there’s no need to worry about Kageyama taking my position as setter. I may not be a genius player, but I am a reliable one. Worrying won’t change it if it does happen.

 

By the time I reached the gym I was relaxed, but still no Daichi. After shooting him a quick text to let him know that I was at the gym, I pulled out my keys. I went to unlock the door, but found that it was already open. Now, I’m not stupid and yes I do realize this is how the start of a bad horror movie starts. Yet, even as my hands shook in fear, I pushed forward into the sparsely lit gym. Only one row of lights was on and the net was already set up with a ball sitting harmlessly on the back boundary line. Maybe the girls team practiced after us yesterday and left up the net. Even as the though passed through my mind, I knew that wasn’t the case. Michimiya wouldn’t have an extra practice, because the girls team doesn’t care enough about volleyball to care about winning or losing to want to practice more.

 

As I walked up to the ball and picked it up I couldn’t think of any other reason for the net to be up.

 

“Excuse me,” a quiet voice mumbled from behind me. I turned with a small scream and launched the ball at my would be murderer.  There was a thump as the ball met the palm of a hand. Then, a light happy laugh filled the gym. I met the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. My would be attacker was actually a young woman with bright red hair. She was wearing a black sports bra and black jogging pants that had dark blue trim.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she mumbled, “The Vice-Principal gave me the key and told me that I could practice whenever as long as it didn’t interfere with the volleyball teams.”

 

I was shocked, because the Vice-Principal wasn’t the most pleasant person. Who was she to get that kind of permission?

 

“The girls only practice Wednesday from 5 to seven,” I paused at her look of disappointment.

 

Before I could continue she spoke, “Why so little? Do they care?”

 

I didn’t have an answer for her because I had wondered the same thing. Michimiya tried, but she didn’t really have the back bone to be a captain. Her teammates walked all over her and hardly showed up to practice when they had it. 

 

“Well, we practice every morning from 6 to 7:45 and every afternoon from 4 to 7 except on Wednesday. We practice from 3:30 to 5 then,” I didn’t mention that most Wednesday we got the gym till almost six because of the girls’ lateness.

 

She looked slightly more pleased with our regimen. As we stood there I studied her. She was shorter than me by maybe 7cm. Her hair bright red, but it looked real not dyed. Her lips were a pretty pink color and her teeth were bright and straight. Wait, shit! She was talking.

 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

 

“I’m Kozume Danni, but my friends call me Neko.”

 

Her voice was light and air. So was her smile.

 

I was so distracted that I could only stutter out, “I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

 

“I’ll help you raise the net, Sugawara-san.”

 

“Please call me Suga. All my friends do,” her eyes lit up even as I spoke it.

 

“Then, call me Neko.”

 

“Let me change, then we can lift the net!”

 

I didn’t wait to hear her response. I bolted to the bathroom figuring that it would be faster changing there than in the club room.  It didn’t take me long to change, but by the time I was done the net was already up and the gym was empty. So, I set to work getting the balls out. After that, I started stretching. I had almost finish all my stretching before anyone else entered the gym.

 

It wasn’t shocking that Hinata was the first one in. The little ball of orange sun literally came bouncing in with a bright smile on his face.

 

“Wah, Suga-senpi put the net up by himself,” Hinata shouted as he hopped towards me.

 

I smiled weakly at the little ball of sunshine as he moved towards me. Normally I would be more than happy to talk to my bubbly **_son_** , but today was not a normal day.

 

“If you hurry and get ready, I’ll set for you before practice starts.”

 

I’m not proud to say it, but it was only said to get him to leave me alone for a moment longer to pout. When his eyes lit up in excitement the feeling of guilt that was weighing on my stomach almost doubled.

 

“Gah! Suga-san is the best!”

 

As he turned and bolted to the club room another thing was added to the list of things Suga’s failing at.

 

_Being a good vice-captain/ ~~mom~~._


	2. Don’t Lose Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara meets some unlikely faces. When he needs help the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while listening to 'Love Me or Leave Me Alone' by Dustin Lynch' so forgive me for this chapter.

 

Practice that morning was torturous for me from the moment Daichi stormed into the Gym five minutes late with a fierce scowl planted firmly on his face. We had already begun our warmup so when our fearless lead busted through the door we all paused and stared. Noya and Hinata both grinned as they bounced towards Daichi. One ready to tease and the other ready just wanting to greet his captain, but Daichi was into foul of a mood to be bothered by either. Our team dad shoved the two away and headed to the far side of the gym. He tossed his bag down with an angry huff.

“What?! Get back to practice!” 

Hinata yelped and in his rush to get back to work accidently tossed a ball at Kageyama’s head when Daichi yelled. Then, all at once the gym lit up with voices. Kageyama was calling Hinata a dumbass. Tsukishima was laughing at the two with Yamaguchi giggling at his side. Noya and Tanaka were both egging the two on as Asahi and Ennoshita tried to calm the two down. Kinoshita and Narita were both trying to talk to each other over the rest of the chaos so they were both yelling. 

Even from where I stood, I could see Daichi’s shoulders get tenser and tenser. I jumped up out of the stretch I was in. I tried to quiet my younger team members while waving my hands in as calming gesture.

“Now, Now guys. Calm down, I’m sure Daichi will tell us why he was late. Give him a second to-”

“Oh Shut up, Suga. You are so full of shit!” 

By now everyone was silent as Daichi and I stared each other down. His eyes were narrowed into a fiery glare that would have sent Asahi to an early grave if it had been directed at him. I was more surprised than anything so my eyes were wide in shock. Then, the anger hit me. 

“I’m not the one that showed up late, oh brilliant Captain! Don’t get snappy at me because you’re mad.” 

Daichi’s eye twitched and his chest puffed out. 

“At least I play! You come to practice for what Suga? You don’t play anymore!”

“Daichi,” Asahi gasped.

I could feel the tears welling up, but refused to let him see the fact that he had hurt me.No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get the tears to stop coming. I was horrified as the first few tears slipped, so like any proud high school teenager I ran. I head out of the gym, ignoring the shouts of my name. I didn’t even pause to pick up my bag. 

As my mad dash began, I couldn’t see straight due to tears. By the time I couldn’t run anymore, I couldn’t see straight due to lack of air. My knees buckled under me and for a moment everything was black, then all at once red flooded my vision.I couldn’t find the tears to cry over the throbbing pain radiating from my knees and elbow. I pushed myself up with my unhurt arm and staggered to the side of the street. I just sat there on the side of the road with bloodied knees. I sat with the cold air nipping at my skin for who knows how long when a shadow cast over me. 

“Hey you don’t look so good… You’re from Karasuno right?”

A hand was thrusted into my line of sight. I couldn’t help but flinch away from the hand even though I knew it was meant to help not hurt. The hand was withdrawn faster than when it was thrust out.

“Hey, it’s okay…”

Before I could respond, the sound of sneakers pounding up the street stopped me. The thumping stopped and a pair of shoes came into view. The sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Then, there was a dull thumping sound.

“Iwa-chan! This is what I get for trying to help someone!”

There was an angry huff before a gruff voice spoke, “No, this is what you get for running off ahead with that knee of yours Shittykawa! What if you had gotten hurt? Don’t even try to use Karasuno’s Vice-captain as an excuse! There’s no way you knew he would be here when you bolted!”

The lighter voice from earlier spoke again and I could almost hear the pout in his voice, “Maybe I just wanted to sprint for a little bit. Did you ever think of that, Meanie Iwa-chan?”

There was a grunt and a muttering of ‘yeah right’. Then, a snort of ‘Neko-san’. There was a choking sound then sputtering. I was almost tempted to crawl away while they were arguing, but how many Nekos could there be. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan let’s just help Karasuno-chan.”

“Crappykawa, school starts in twenty minutes. We can’t kidnap the Karasuno Vice-captain and setter!”

“But Iwa-Chan! Look at him! He can’t go to school looking like that,” there was a pause, “We can hide him in the gym until practice, then bring him to see, Neko-chan! She makes everyone happy!” 

‘Iwa-chan’ let out a deep sigh, “Oikawa, Kozume-san goes to Karasuno. So, if we send Sugawara-san back he will see her before then.”

There was a pause, “But Iwazumi if he wanted to be there he wouldn’t be here. Besides there’s no way he will make it there in time. Look at him! We can’t send him on his way. Please, can we keep him?” 

How in the world had I ended up near Aobajōsai? Note to self, never run crying. That’s probably why my lungs are still crying. I’d never make it to class on time. Even if I would I don’t think I could sit in a class with Dai- Sawamura all day. It might just kill me if I tried. 

There was a loud world weary sigh, “Fine, keep him. But, you have to feed him at lunch.”

There was an obviously fake squeal, then, “Thank you Iwa-chan! Now help me get him to the gym.”

“Oi, Sugawara-san -How do you know his name?- because I pay attention to other players and not just Tobio. Look, Sugawara it would be helpful if you would help us get you to the gym.”

I was surprised when a gentle hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up and met Iwazumi’s warm brown eyes. Behind him, Oikawa gasped. 

“Suga-chan! Your face!”

My hand shot to my head and came away sticky with blood. I looked at the two with shock. They stared back at me for a moment then their faces shifted in panic as I began to sway. Oikawa lunged for me as black began to take over my vision again. The last thing I remember was Oikawa catching me before my face met the concrete again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> 10/20/17- chapter three is on the way. I couldn't decide whose point of view to put it in, then it hit me. Hope you like my choice. 


	3. A Day to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's day as a kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long Oikawa is a hard person to write a point of view for.

 

         It wasn’t that hard to get Karasuno-chan, I’m sorry, Sugawara-Chan to the club room. Iwa-chan is built like wall, not just any wall though. He’s built like the walls in Attack on titans. So he kind of just hefted him over his shoulder and started down the street towards school. The hardest part was trying not to get caught sneaking him onto the campus. I’m not going to lie it really did look like we were kidnapping another school’s volleyball member. 

 

Iwa-chan, the big brut, almost dropped poor Sugawara-chan when we got into the clubroom. Luckily, he managed to get a grip on Karasuno-chan’s shirt and pull him more securely into his arms. I pulled out the net pad and laid it out in the back of the room. After Iwa-chan put him on the pad, we moved a bench in front of him. I covered him with my jacket, even though it would probably get blood on it, and followed Iwa-chan out the door. As I slipped out the door, I turned off the light and only stopped long enough to lock the door, then me and Hajime bolted for class. 

 

The day wore on slower than usual. My first class was awful because I walked in late. Iwa-chan got off easy because he sits in the back. I, on the other hand sit in the front because I am the star of this show. This teacher however is the main villain to my hero. The moment I sat down he was on my case. 

 

“You’re late.”

 

“Sorry Sensei, I was-” he cut me off however.

 

“I don’t care, Oikawa-kun. Just sit down and don’t let it happen again.”

 

I’d like to think myself a nice guy, but people like him are the reason I have to be a dick all the time. Sadly, yelling at a teacher is frowned upon so I bit my tongue and slouched in my seat. Thankfully, by the second hour sensei had completely moved on and wasn’t so much of a jackass, so I didn’t have to deal with that all day. 

 

Lunch was an interesting affair. I had several confessions before I had even taken out my bento. That distracted me enough that when Iwa-chan asked me how Karasuno-chan was completely confused. Then, I hit me. We locked poor Sugawara-chan in the clubroom and the only way out is with the key. He has been stuck in there for four hours with no bathroom breaks and nothing to drink. This one of the reasons why I am not allowed to have my own pet…

 

I got so many weird looks while sprinting across campus with angry Iwa-chan hot on my heels. Stupid people, this happens almost every day. The only difference this time is Makki and Mattsun aren’t following us around like the circus act they are. 

 

“Mom! Dad! DON’T LEAVE US!” 

 

Speak of the devils… Now to get rid of them…

 

“Be gone Satan! The power of Oikawa compels you!” 

 

I’m sad to say that that didn’t work. Another sad fact is that my beauty attracts people and doesn’t repeal them so instead of them leaving me be them pulled me into a hug. This was the day I learned that running and hugging at the same time is a very dangerous thing. I became the bottom of a volleyball player pile. Bad for the spine and definitely bad for the knee. Sugawara-chan will have to settle for Iwazumi because I am now dead… I’ll never get to marry Neko-chan at this rate! No, I refuse to let it end here. I have too much to live for and I’m too pretty to die in this fashion. I drug myself out from under the groaning pile military style with what little strength I could muster up. 

 

Once I was free, I flopped on my back and stared at the sky thanking every god and deity that I had survived this life threatening ordeal. Times running out however, so I can’t just lay here. So, with as much speed as I could manage, I got up and snatched my dropped bento. My leg was stiffening up so my shuffle was slow, but at least I had escaped the terrible two. Even with a limping walk I made it to the clubroom in under two minutes and it only took one try to unlock the door. What I found on the other side of the door was heartbreaking. 

 

Sugawara was sitting in between the bench and the locker with tears flowing freely down his scratched up face. My jacket was crumpled behind him with blood dappling the sleeves and collar. He had one hand clasped in the other as he slouched over holding them tightly to his chest. His breath was coming in fast light breaths almost like a panic attack. He looked so broken. 

 

I crossed the room in three steps and pulled him into my arms. I shushed him gently as we swayed back and forth. The silent tears quickly turned into loud sobs that almost broke my heart. 

 

“Please don’t cry, Suga-chan! I won’t lock you in again!” 

 

His arms circled around my back. I was shocked by how strong his grip was. For such a little guy he sure was packing a surprising amount of power in those arms. After a couple minutes the crying had calmed down and Suga-chan was only weakly shaking in my arms. 

 

“SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE HIDING,” Makki’s voice scared both me and Sugawara, who jerked into an upright position causing his head to hit the locker, “I can’t believe we’re kidnapping now! Mattsun we have to step up our game!” 

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Makki! You’re scaring Sugawara!”

 

You know I’ve never been more thankful for Iwa-chan’s harsh attitude than I am right now. He managed to shut up both Makki and Mattsun at the same time. It wasn’t to pleasing to see that his yelling had set off Suga-chan’s crying. 

 

“Iwa-chan you big brute! You made him cry again!” 

 

I drew Suga-chan back into my arms even as I fussed at Iwa-chan. I ran my hand through soft light grey hair in a slow soothing manner. His hair was so soft! Like I could spend all day running my hands through it. Hell, if Neko-chan didn’t own my heart Suga-chan would now have it in the palm of his slender hands. I guess I’ll have to settle for finding out what shampoo he uses. 

 

“I guess I’ll just tell Danni-san that you’re too busy to talk to her, Shittykawa,” Iwazumi said as he waved my phone, “Sorry, Kozume-san Shittykawa has replaced you with Karasuno’s fair haired setter.” 

 

“DON’T LISTEN TO THAT LIAR, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME, Neko-chan!” 

 

“She said we have to give him back. You can’t keep him.”

 

I could only pout, “If I want to keep Suga-chan, then I’ll keep him!” Then it hit me, “We can keep him! We’ll raise him like he’s our kid!” It was the best idea I had ever had. 

 

Sadly, my idea was vetoed by both Iwa-chan and Neko-chan. So, as I walked back to class, after leaving my bento with Suga-chan to eat, I refused to talk to Iwa-chan. That mean dream crusher… 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think.


	4. Starts Bad, But the Endings better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet.

By the end of the day, Oikawa was ready to find out why his new friend, yes he was claiming Suga-chan as a friend, was crying. The silver setter was too pretty to be crying Oikawa felt and he was completely willing to sic Iwa-chan on the culprit, because hey, his face was too beautiful to mess up.  
Class had ended almost twenty minutes ago, but both Iwazumi and Oikawa had classroom duty. Oikawa prayed that Makki and Mattsun didn’t annoy Suga-chan too much before he got there. The two were cleaning as fast as they could, because they had to make sure it was okay with their coach to have Karasuno’s setter practice with them. Finally, they deemed the room clean enough to leave so the two put up their supplies and bolted out the door.  
Oikawa had spent most of the day think of reasons and they had progressively gotten worse as the day went on. Maybe Iwa-chan would let him adopt the pretty setter. One can’t have too many of those. If he adopted Suga-chan then Neko-chan would have to visit him more often. Oikawa gasped as a thought hit him, maybe she could be Suga-chan’s mommy! Iwa-chan could be his grumpy uncle! They would be one big happy, and slightly dysfunctional, family.  
“Iwa-chan, Can I ke-”  
“No!”  
“But I-”  
“No! Actually let me make that a HELL NO,” Iwazumi glared when it looked like Oikawa would try to speak again, “You can’t steal another team’s setter because you want him.”  
“You wouldn’t understand Iwa-chan, we pretty ones need to stick together,” Oikawa sassed. The tall brunet dodged his friends punch and skipped ahead of his friend.  
“Poor Suga-chan! You would dare separate us?! We would make this team the prettiest team in Japan! No, the world!”  
Iwazumi snorted, “If anything you would drag Sugawara down. He’s way prettier than you.” The Ace grinned as his friend let out a loud gasp and began to protest. As the two entered the gym – Oikawa was hanging off Iwazumi’s arm whining about his beauty being unmatched – soft laughter caught their attention. They both slowly turned to see where the noise was coming from. There sat Suga and next to him was Neko. The two were leaning against each other laughing at something the terrible two had done.  
“Neko-Chan!”  
Oikawa took off sprinting across the gym floor. The tall setter launched himself at the red head. Suga gasped when Oikawa ended up half in his lap and half in Danni’s. He watched as the Grand King rubbed his head against hers almost like a cat and she smiled as she ruffled his hair. The two, well three if you count Suga’s unwilling part, sat like that for several minutes. The two – three – only split when Iwazumi drug Oikawa off of her – them – and to the clubroom.  
“Go change you horn-dog so we can practice.”  
“Iwa-chan! Why do you hate me?!” Oikawa howled as he walked to his locker with crocodile tears streaming down his face. That was the only protest he got.  
The two changed quickly and as they headed back out to the court Iwazumi spoke, “Makki told coach that we wanted Sugawara to practice with us and Neko-san brought his bag so that he had his stuff.”  
“So, we get to see the Karasuno Vice-captain in action,” Oikawa mused, “This should be interesting to see. Is Danni play as well or she just going to watch today?”  
“You know that she would never miss the chance to put you in your place.”  
“True, but we’ll have to make new teams.”  
“They can play on the same team. Sugawara can set and Neko can be the libero. That’s where she likes to play anyway. So, everything works out.”  
“Okay whatever…”  
The two approached the team in their huddle. They could hear the coach giving the team a breakdown of how practice was going to go. When he saw Oikawa approaching the group, coach clapped his hands and gestured for him to take over. Oikawa smiled as he looked at his team.  
“Today we’re going to play a tournament type of game. Thanks to Suga-chan joining us, we now have enough players for two full teams again,” the third years got quiet as they thought about the third years that decided not to come back, “So, for today, he is going to be team two’s setter and the beautiful Neko-chan is going to be their libero.”  
Makki groaned, “That’s not fair! That’s her second position on the junior woman Olympic team…”  
Oikawa ignored Suga’s gasp, “At least I didn’t let her be their Ace. You could have to receive her spikes. At least this way she can’t touch the ball over the net.”  
Makki pouted, but nodded. When no one else said anything Oikawa rubbed his hands together in glee, “Let get started then shall we.”  
Suga quivered as he moved to the net. He was terrified of letting his team down. Danni moved next to him and whispered something in his ear that had him relax. As he watched from the other side of the net, Oikawa didn’t know whether to be please that the setter was calm or pissed that he was panicked in the first place. The whole game doesn’t set on just one person’s shoulders. It may feel like it at times, but the setter doesn’t control the game flow. The setters only as good as the rest of the team. Obviously Karasuno need to take better care of their setter’s emotions.  
When the game started Oikawa almost wanted to go easy on the silver setter, but when he met Neko’s eyes he know that even the slightest hint of weakness or hesitation would lead to their downfall. The libero had a fire in her eyes that Oikawa could almost feel the heat from where he stood.  
As Yahaba served a ball over the net Neko moved. The girl was a mere blur of red as she moved quickly to the spot the ball was headed. Everyone could tell how she got her nickname, by the cat like grace she had when she moved. By the time the ball had reached her, she was already set up to send a nice bump to Suga. Suga made a quick scan of his options before he sent an almost perfect set to Kentaro. The spiker made a minor adjustment before his palm met the ball and sent a killer spike over the net.  
Watari lunged for the ball and barely got a hand under the ball, but that sent it up and out in a wild direction. Oikawa’s team leaped out of the way as he dashed under the ball. He sent a sloppy, but still perfect, ball to Iwazumi – like really who else would he send it to – who sent a powerful spike back. Danni received that with no struggle and bumped the ball back to Suga. He set the ball to Kunimi who tapped the ball over the block earning team two a point.  
That’s how the game continued. Each team struggled to get a point and each point was well earned. By the end of the game, each team had taken a two sets. Finally, the last set began to wind down both teams were at a standstill. They were both sitting with twenty-three and the last rally had taken almost all the energy out of both teams. With Danni up to serve and Oikawa up next for team one, the game could go either way.  
The serve she sent actually drilled Oikawa in the face as he moved the setter position. The ball went straight up. Yahaba set the ball to Iwazumi spiked the ball across the net. Danni, still laughing, hardly reached the ball in time. She lunged forward and slid across the court her hand barely getting under the ball. The ball went straight up and Kindaichi, in his rush to set the ball, accidently stepped on Danni’s hip. The spiky haired mid-blocker cursed as he tumbled down. The he set managed to make it to Suga who attempted to dump it over the net. Oikawa saw it coming; however, and simply spiked it as it came over the net.  
Danni was still stuck under Kindaichi so she was unable to receive the ball. The first year yelped as the ball hit the ground just shy of his face. He groaned as the rest of his team drug him of the redheaded libero. She let out a weak cry when Kunimi and Kyotani lifted her up and onto her feet. They tried to get her to sit out, but the blue eyed girl waved them away and got back into her spot. Her form was definitely stiffer than before, but her eyes were still burning.  
When Oikawa served the ball Neko barely made it to the ball before it could hit the ground. She sent a messy pass to Suga who set the ball to Kaneo. The ball was blocked by Mattsun. The ball dropped back on team two’s side and Danni made a lunge for it, but she fell short. The sound of the ball hitting the floor echoed through the gym. The two teams sighed in relief as the game came to an end. As team one cheered, Suga knelt next to Danni as she laid were she landed.  
“You okay,” he asked.  
She groaned weakly and drew herself onto her elbows, “Yeah, though Kindaichi needs to lay off the corn…”  
She weakly stood-up and shuffled to the bench, “Junior league practice is going to be murder this weekend.”  
Even as she said it the rest of the team approached the bench. Kindaichi mumbled a meek apology and shuffled away. The rest of the team follow suit. As the last goodbye echoed through the gym the only ones left in the gym was Suga, Danni, Iwazumi, and Oikawa.  
“If you ever decide to leave Karasuno we’ll gladly take you here, Sugawara-kun,” Iwazumi said.  
Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, that was an amazing game.”  
Suga looked away, “I might just take you up on that offer…” even as he said it he could feel the empty feeling in his chest expand as he thought about leaving his team behind. His heart ached even more at the thought of the team that didn’t need them anymore.  
Oikawa and Iwazumi made eye contact over Suga’s head. They shared a concerned look. “Look, we’ll walk you home. You think on it tonight and then tomorrow I’ll call you. Maybe, you can play with us again before you have to decide anything,” Oikawa paused to smile at Suga, “Besides I plan on training you so you’ll get to see your new best friend all the time. Now, come on. Lets get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. ((I'm still here you guys. My laptop charger broke and my new one hasn't come in yet.))


	5. A New Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk home and a choice to make.

     Suga didn’t get much sleep that night. His mind raced with the possibilities for his future in volleyball. So many things could happen for him. He could stay at Karasuno and hope that his team notices what Oikawa noticed. Or he could switch schools like they said and actually get to improve his volleyball. He could even stop playing all together and not worry about it anymore. The problem was that he didn’t know what the best course would be. Could he really leave his team behind? He didn’t even want to think about how disappointed the first years would be.

 

     Against his will, a flash of Tobio’s sweet face crossed his mind. The black haired first year had already been failed by one senpai and Suga didn't want to be the next one. The gruff setter needed a gentle hand to guide him and as much as he loved Daichi, Sugawara knew he wasn’t made to be gentle. That was Suga’s job.  Then, Hinata’s happy smile flashed across his closed eyelids. His carefree sun child would no doubt show the most hurt at Suga’s leaving. Hinata needed the most encouragement. His heart carried all the weight of every toss he missed and every receive he blotched.

 

     He thought about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The two would act like nothings wrong, but in the end fall back on their friendship and exclude the rest of the team. The worst was the thoughts of coach and how disappointed he would be. Not to mention, if he ever ended up playing against them. His heart wouldn’t be able to handle the stress of playing against his family.

 

     On the opposite hand, he would actually get to play under Oikawa. He wouldn’t be the main setter, but he’s not the main setter for his own team anymore either. Oikawa could make him better. The very thought had Suga giddy. To actually play with the Grand King of the courts, as Hinata has dubbed him, would be amazing. His mind replayed that afternoon over again. Watching Aoba Johsia play form the bench was completely different than playing on the other side of the court. If Danni hadn’t been there they wouldn’t have stood a chance. On the same hand, they had almost won that game. He had stood on even ground with the Grand King and had almost dethroned him.

 

     The walk home after had also been interesting. Oikawa was a character. He had spent the whole trip bouncing much like Hinata. Iwazumi was nothing like his court persona. The spiky haired ace was actually quite sweet. as they walked Iwa-chan, curse you Oikawa, had regaled Suga and Neko with Oikawa and his adventures. They all laughed when Oikawa tripped while avidly defend his younger selves honor. His heart still ached think about how Iwazumi had stopped and scooped the brunet setter up. After putting him on his feet, Iwazumi had dusted him off then ruffled his hair. It had only been a moment between friends, but to Suga it looked like a promise. A promise to have each other’s back and be there to lift each other up when they fall.

 

     The rest of the trip was tamer. Oikawa had shifted over and had his arm wrapped around Neko’s shoulder. Neko and Suga were walking hand in hand with Iwazumi on Suga’s other side. They had left him at his home only after he promised to go to their late practice tomorrow. The two Aoba Johsia players walked away leaving just Suga and Neko.  Neko told him she’d see him in the morning and with a wave raced to catch up with the two boys leaving Suga to watch. He watched as she caught up and shoved herself in between the two to throw an arm around each of their waists. They had rounded the corner only stopping long enough to wave at him on last time before disappearing into the night with their laughter echoing behind them.

 

      When he entered the house, his mother had immediately started fussing about his scratched up and bruised face. She fluttered around him for several moments before sending him to wash up while she reheated dinner. The silver setter had felt completely relaxed as he sat and told her about his day while eating his food. He left out the part about Daichi and basically the whole morning. They had sat in silence for a while with the only sounds being the ones of Suga eating. The silence broke when she spoke however.

 

      “Ever since you were born all your father and I have ever wanted was for you to be happy Kou,” she paused and looked at her hands for a moment with utter heart break cast across her face, “I know its been hard with your dad working as much as he has been and him being away all time can’t be good for you. We thought Karasuno would be a good match for you, but if you really want to go to Aoba Johsia then I’ll fill out the papers for you tomorrow.”

 

      He had hugged her tighter than he has in a while before saying he’ll think about it and going to bed. Which is where he was now tossing and turning over what the next few months will be like. His phone is several numbers fuller and he now has people standing in his corner. It doesn’t make his choice any easier, but at least he has people willing to stand with him no matter what he chooses. As he rolls over for the last time and draws the covers to his chin he knows one thing for sure. No matter the choice he makes, it’ll only be the one for his best interest.

 

**_It's his turn to be a little selfish and do what’s best for him for once._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not dead... yet. Sorry about the wait you guys. I'm back though so yay! Well, if you've made it this far you know the normal spiel.  
> Please, you feel like it leave a review. If you don't feel like it review anyway.


	6. A Change to be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno finds out something shocking about their silver-haired setter and Suga has a talk with Neko.

                The next morning was slow for Suga. He got up an hour earlier than normal and went about his morning routine at a leisure pace. When he walked out of his house, Suga couldn’t help but feel giddy. He stretched and began a light jog to the school. The predawn air was slightly chilly with each breath he exhaled leaving a mist of grey smoke behind him. His eyes glanced fleetingly at the corner that he waited at for Daichi and Asahi before he moved on.

                When he reached the gym, he was warmed up and ready to play. The sound of shoes on the court brought an easy smile to Sugawara’s face. He crept inside and slipped on his court shoes. Looking up, he smiled as he watched Neko serve ball after ball across the net. Just as he was about to speak up, he noticed her stance shift. Her whole body relaxed as she shortened her toss. Instead of doing an approach, she simply jumped straight up and delivered what he thought was going to be a killer ace serve.

                As he watched the ball; however, he was shocked to see it become a floating serve. The ball dropped so fast that it was almost impossible to follow. When he turned to look at Neko, the girl was clutching her side panting. She wheezed before she stood up and shook her head.

                “Good morning, Suga-chan. I wish you hadn’t seen that,” she mumbled.

                Suga jumped when she addressed him. Luckily, he managed to stutter out a response to the red head, “Morning, Neko!”

                It was a weak hello, but it did its job. The girl nodded her head looking troubled before she shook it off. Her lips twitched into a gentle smile as she noticed that he was fully dressed and ready to play. Her hands flexed once as she studied him. He tried not to fidget under her piercing stare. It was terrifying to say the least. She wasn’t the tallest girl he’s met, but she had a way of making him feel like a he was only a foot tall.

                “Do you need to warm up?” she asked.

                Suga shook his head, “I jogged up here.”

                The red-head looked at him like he had lost his mind, “Stretch and do some dives before you step foot on my court, you heathen.”

                He nodded in agreement even though he couldn’t figure out what the big deal is. Better to agree with her instead of argue with her. She watched as he went about the drills. Every once in a while, she would speak up about his stretching technic. By the time he had finished warming up, properly this time, they had maybe fifteen minutes before the boys would start arriving for morning practice. So, with a pout firmly on his face, he settled for bumping the ball back and forth with her for ten minutes. It wasn’t much, but it was something. When time ran out, she helped him raise the net and cleaned up all the balls she had served.

                “Did you decide on whether you were going to take up Toru on his offer or not?” It was a simple question. She wasn’t pushing him to know what he wanted to do. She wasn’t pressuring him to pick one of the other. He could tell she simply wanted to know. He hadn’t even thought about his choice since he woke up this morning.

                “I wish I could get a feel for it before I made a choice. I don’t want to jump into anything without getting a feel for how everything’s going to play out.”

                As he said it, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Just saying it out loud made a world of difference. Danni hummed as she spun a ball in her hands.

                “You could always get a B4 form and get the coach and vice principal from Aoba Josai to sign it then you could get a feel of it without changing schools,” she paused in spinning the ball to look him, “You’ll get to play scrimmages and practices matches with the team without moving schools. Toru will have to sign it too.”

                Suga flinched when she mentioned Oikawa. There was no way the captain of Aoba Josai would agree to the plan. Before he could even bring up his fear, Neko stomped it out.

                “He’s not going to say no. He just wants you to feel like you’re playing at your best,” she smiled down at the ball in her hands and Suga could see that Oikawa wasn’t the only one in love. She looked up at him as she set the ball back in the basket.

                “I know they make him out to be untouchable or inconsiderate, but he really just wants to be on the court. His down fall is that he wants anyone that loves the game on the court as well.”

                Her conviction was something to marvel at. She really believed in Oikawa. A person doesn’t have that kind of conviction in someone else on blind faith. He could only hope that Oikawa appreciated her loyalty.

                “I’ll do it,” he stated.

                Her smile never changed as she said, “I’ll go get you a form from the office.”

                The rest of the clean up was done in silence. It wasn’t awkward or tense. It was more comfortable than anything else. It didn’t take long for the two to finish. The redhead trotted out of the gym two minutes before the first boy slipped through the door. Hinata slid into the gym. The little mid-blocker all but ran past Suga before he realized the silver setter was there.

                “Suga-Senpi! We missed you yesterday!”

                As usual, Hinata’s voice was raised and he was bouncing toward Suga. The hug he received was slightly crushing, ~~by that he means he could feel his soul leave his body.~~ Slowly but surely the rest of the team trickled into the gym. They all crowded around their vice-captain. Each member had a grin and Suga even felt Tobio grab his hand. The last two to enter the gym was Daichi and Asahi.

               “Suga!” Asahi’s voice was loud and nothing like what it normally was.

               The gentle giant embraced the smaller setter in one of his signature hugs. When he was let go he came face to face with Daichi. The silence that followed was awkward and filled with a tension that had never been there before. It was sad, but the two simply nodded at each other as if that would clear the air. That’s how practice went. Everyone was pretending that nothing was wrong. As practice came to an end coach called everyone to sit down.

              “I got a call this morning from the Aoba Josai coach,” his eyes narrowed as he watched Sugawara fidget in his spot, “He said that their team captain wants to train one of you boys specially.”

              Before he could continue, the team lit up in a plethora of protests. Each voice louder than the last. One member stayed silent. Ukai locked eyes with Suga and the two stared at each other as the others tried to yell over each other.

              “Shut the hell up, you morons! Its already been agreed to and the deal starts today.”

              “Coach! You can’t let the Grand King have Kageyama!”

              “He wants Sugawara! Not Kageyama.”

              There was just as much uproar to that, but that was silenced with a raised hand.

               “It’s already decided.”

               That was when Daichi began to protest.

              “Suga! You can’t agree to this!”

                It was with a grin that Suga responded, “It’s like you said Daichi, it’s not like I play.”

                Two of us can play this game Daichi. As the great Sherlock Holmes said,

_**For once I control the game and this time I'm going to win.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you feel about the story. Comments, concerns, or statement. Heck, I'll settle for your favorite song or pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think about it. Tell me what you like or hate about it. It would help me make the story better.


End file.
